Mythically Wicked
by GoddessxNyte
Summary: Two years after the Cullens are gone, Bella has a mission she must complete or the world as we know it will be gone. Seems like Edward wasn't the only one with a secret...Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1:Mission

**Ok this story has just been stuck in my head. I seriously couldn't get it out, so I wrote it up. Tell me what you honestly think.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella pov:**

It has been two years since Edward left and I could care less, he never knew my secret. I am witch one of the 1st, us originals live forever, the problem is that I left Charlie's and I am now in Mystic Falls, Virginia. For some reason my power took us here, it was founder's day here in this small down so I dressed in a formal gown. **(Pic on profile.) **I could other beings here that weren't human; I could feels wolves, a witch and lots of vampire but not the cold ones, the originals. It looks like they were going to attack the town. The perks of being an original besides not aging we don't get tired from over using the powers and it is extremely hard to kill us. The only way would be for us to be stripped of our powers then killed naturally, only another witch can do this but she/he must be an original and there are only so many of us left that we won't cross one another.

This god awful sound went off, it gave me a head ache but I blocked it out with my mental shield, suddenly my body was being pulled on by these two brutes of police men. I looked at them, "what are you doing, let me go!" They let go and looked at me weirdly, "I'm sorry miss but we thought you were a vampire"

"Do I look like a vampire to you? Is this how you treat all newcomers to this city?"

"No we are sorry." After they apologized they left. The sound was gone and the vampires were in a building that was catching fire. I don't know why but I ran towards the fire and saw a witch with a young girl and another vampire. I knocked the witch out and looked at the others. "Stay here and don't disturb me, I'll be back."

I ran into the building and saw the stairs were on fire, I cleared the fire for a pathway ran down the stairs using my wind element, I grabbed the first two vampires that I could feel were innocent. One had a stake through here which shouldn't be a problem after I remove it. I dragged them up with me and put the fire back onto the stairs. When I got out of the building I looked at the others that were still waiting, this time the witch was awake. "I will be speaking to you later Benet witch, you are in so much shit for what you pulled." I looked at the vampire, "Your name."

"Stefan and the other vampire you have there is my brother Damon, the girl is Anna."

"Ahh yes the Salvatore brothers and Pearl's daughter. Where is my good friend Pearl?"

"She is dead, Elena's father killed her." I felt white hot rage fill my body. I knew I could bring her back but still I hated that she had to be brought back in the first place.

"What of her body? Is it still intact?" I asked Stefan.

"Yes I can bring it to you if you like. I need to get Elena home first."

"Yes but beware a duplicate of her is here. She wants entrance into her house. I'll find Pearl's body you go and get her home, stay there with her." He nodded at left. I turned to the Benet witch, "Get your ass home while I clean up the shit you did, I am far from done with you Benet!" she nodded looking scared. I looked at the vampire Damon, he was standing and looking at me, "Where is your house, I have some things that I need to be done, all in which include you."

"Follow me if you can keep up." He said with a smirk on his face. I just nodded and followed him as he ran, he thought he was faster when I saw the house he was heading to I began to really run and was there in a blink. I turned and smirked at him then walked into the house. I laid Anna's body on a couch then stood in front of another and called Pearl's body to me. When she appeared the stake was out of her heart. Damon was watching me as I began to chant words over her body. When the power was at its fullest I put my hand over her heart and watched as life came back to her. She breathed and opened her eyes. "Belle, I knew you would come for me." I looked at her with a smile, "You bet your ass I would, how could I not you are one of my closest friends; now excuse me but I believe there is one more person I should wake."

I turned and went to Anna, I didn't need the chant like I did with her mother, and I just pulled the stake out and placed my hand over her heart and let life breath back into her. When she awoke she jumped up and looked t then looked behind me at her mother. I could see her tears so I moved out of her way so she could go to her mother. Seeing them have a reunion was so sweet, it makes me wish my brother were here with me, but alas I don't know where he is. He like me is an original he is a warlock, very powerful of the males that is. I am most powerful of the females.

I walked to Damon and touched his arm; I took the vervain that he still had inside him out. I turned towards the door to go see the Benet witch; we had a lot of talking to do not to mention her punishment to discuss. Before I could touch the knob a hand caught mine, I looked at the owner of the hand and saw Damon was holding to me but why I didn't know. "Yes Damon? I need to go; I have much to do and so little time to do it."

"I want to go with you, I feel like I need to tell you some things." I just nodded at him and turned to Pearl, "Stay here, it is best you both stay here until I get back. I shouldn't be long." They just nodded and Damon and I went. When we arrived to the Benet witches house, I felt my eyes turn black from anger. I used air to throw the door open. Her parents were out so it didn't matter. I saw she was in the living facing my way, Damon followed me because I allowed him to, he didn't need an invitation while with me. "Do you know what you have done Benet? Do you know what the council of witches is going to do to your ass? The vampires are not to be harmed unless one of US WILL IT SO!" I yelled at her.

"I did what I had to, it is their fault my grandmother is dead!"

"No it isn't you Benet's always think you are stronger than us! We are the ORIGINALS! WE ARE CREATED FROM THE EARTH ITSELF! You're a born with you do not have the powers we do, you die we do not! I am four thousand years old! What makes you think you have powers that I do not? I am the most powerful witch there is! You imbeciles opened the tomb, now you have alerted THE vampire, the first. Do you know what that means to this town? IT MEANS DEATH! All you love will die, he has sensed the Petrova line, the Petrova was there when the tomb was sealed, he blood must be spilled to open and close the tomb! Your stupid family always thought it just took power but that wasn't it!"

She didn't speak just looked at the floor but I wasn't finished, even though I was pissed, we still needed the born witch, "Pack your shit we are leaving, no you cannot object, it you are to protect your friends you need practice, you need to grow your natural born powers. We need to leave before the first arrives, he follows the vampire Petrova, there is nothing more we can do for this town." She just nodded and went to go pack, I looked at Damon, "You need to go get your brother and Pack as well. Tell him to tell Elena and her family that they need to pack as well; we need the future wolf Tyler, Matt, Caroline and Alaric. Get them all ready for me please." He nodded and brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles, then was gone. I knew we still needed to talk and I know I would need to help him get over the Petrova line.

He was destined for me. We had a lot of things that I needed done before we could talk, we needed to gather some cold ones, and then get the other warlocks in Massachusetts. Then afterwards we needed to find a hide out where I could send a message out to my brother and get him to meet us. I would need him for the upcoming problems.

Nothing would be easy but then nothing ever really is, but with all these people I am gathering I know we can win any problems that we come against. When the Benet witch came down from packing we headed to the Salvatore's house. When we arrived I saw Damon did what I asked, everyone was there. The humans and werewolf didn't know what was going on so I told them; they were shocked but accepted it. "Ok now that everyone knows everything you need to know we must leave, the Petrova is near and the vampire isn't far behind her. You all will follow Damon and I through cars, it will be harder for them to find us by car." We all got into the cars Damon and I left first, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were behind us. Pearl, Anna and Jeremy were behind them. Alaric and Jenna coming in 4th then coming in last were Matt, Caroline and Tyler.

When we hit the free way to Mass, we saw a car behind Matt, Caroline and Tyler; I knew who was in the car without looking, I told Damon to signal everyone to pull over. They did and the car stopped behind everyone else. The driver and passenger doors opened, I got out of the car and started walking to the other car with Damon by my side. "I see you had no trouble finding me Peter dear, I see Char is here too, good because we are going to need you both."

"Oh Bella dear you know I knew where you are. All I needed was for you to decided you wanted us and here we are." He said in his oh so cocky tone with that shit eating grin on his face. I couldn't not hug Peter and Char, they were my best friends above all else. They knew what I needed and were there with no ifs ands or buts. "So I guess you know what I need for you to go do right Pete?"

"Aww come on Bells, do I need to go get the smellys? I mean they really smell!" He whined.

"Now Pete whining doesn't become you, I need to get the sons; they only trust those who are mostly human. If it helps, I'll be seeing you before you get to the wolves." He just nodded and got back in the car with Char, they raced past us to Washington to the shifters.

When Damon and I got into the car everyone was in a side by side, "Ok everyone I'm cutting this trip shorter. Passengers hold on to something and drivers hold onto the wheels." They all did what I said. I looked at Damon, "Step on it." He did as I asked just as I opened a Transportus to get us to Ipswich faster. When everyone went through the portal I closed it and we drove onto the Ipswich city. I knew where we were going already so I told Damon where to go. When we pulled up to the house of Danvers everyone was there already.

I walked into the house while everyone stayed into the car, I saw the four sons. They were 20 years old now. "Hello sons of Ipswich, its time." They looked up at me already knowing who I was. They just nodded and walked back outside with me. They even had their wives Sarah, Kate, Marie and Brianna. They got in there cars and fell into line with us. I opened the Transportus to forks Washington and we all drove through. As we pulled through I saw Pete waiting on the side of the road waiting, the all knowing Yoda.

When we reached the border to La Push we pulled over. We walked a little ways into the woods, just to play a joke I whistled towards La Push and let the wind carry it over. I knew when it reached them because I could feel the ground shaking. When they first arrived they saw Pete and Char then growled at them. I stepped in front of them, "Ok wolves I need the Alpha to shift back along with the Beta, I do not have much time so hurry and shift!" the black wolf and a russet brown one retreated into the trees and shifted back. When they stepped out, it was Sam and Jake. I walked up to Sam and showed him my neck as respect. He blinked in surprise but did what he was suppose to and sniffed my neck. "Sam as you already know I am Bella the first female witch, I am four thousand years old, I come because it has been predicted that we would have help from the shifters in a battle that approaches. We have not long to move, your land will be safe of Vampires but I need your wolves and yourself."

I waited for him to speak and he didn't disappoint, "Why does this battle involve us?"

"This battle involves you because it was long ago foretold we have to gather everyone because individually we all die, except maybe some chosen few but most of us die. The main leaders of the cold ones must die so must the original first vampire. When they are gone we may all find peace and have our lives without those threats over us." I reasoned with him, knowing this was all true.

"We all go and pack then be back here soon, shall we bring our imprints as well? Even our families?" He asked.

"Yes but hurry, the time is closing soon, we must get to the hideout I have chosen." He nodded and shifted back along with Jacob, the wolves left to gather their families and lovers. I looked back to the mystic falls group and the sons. "I am teleporting you all to the hideout, wait for us there." they nodded and I teleported them with their cars along with them to the hideout. I looked at Peter, "You know we are going to need them, even if I am still pissed at them I will need them there, or they will all die Pete. You don't want that to happen do you?"

"No Bella I do not, shall we have them meet us at the entrance to the hideout?" I nodded my consent and he got his phone making the calls necessary, I honestly am still pissed at the Cullens but I knew they would die without help. I know I don't have to talk to them and I won't not for awhile at least. When they wolves returned I teleported them with their family's to the hideout. I sent a message to my brother and got back into the car with Damon, Peter and Char following us. When we got to the hideout, which is really a castle that was personally built this size for this reason. I saw the Cullen's cars in the drive way and sighed knowing this meeting wasn't going to go well with some people **(Edward)** but still it had to be done.

**OK this was the first chapter, Please tell me if I should continue the way I am going, rewrite it or just delete it in general?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review please!**

**~*~Mandi~*~  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Knowledge and Introductions

"Mythically Wicked"

Disclaimer: Don't own "Twilight", "Vampire Diaries" or "The Covenant" but Gabriel belongs to CullenxVamp.

***************DIVIDER*******************

Author: CullenxVamp

Co-Author & Beta: Dark-Supernatural-Angel

***************DIVIDER*******************

A/N (CullenxVamp): Hey everyone, as ya can see I got me a Co-Author, I wasn't even looking but when this chick reviewed my story I just couldn't help my reaction to have her be a Co-Author. This chapter was mostly written by Dark-Supernatural-Angel. So let's hear it for her!

Enjoy and happy holidays!

A/N (Dark-SPN-Angel): This was originally written in a script type format but we thought we'd try out the format posted like this and see what you all think about it. Otherwise, we could always go back to the typical writing format. I mostly did this chapter based off of what CullenxVamp's initial direction as far as explaining went so I'm glad it passed her test. *thumbs up*

****************DIVIDER******************

Legend:

Normal = speaking

_Italics_ = actions

Bold = speaker's name

"Cold One" = _Twilight_ Vampires

"Shape shifters/Shifters" = _Twilight_ Werewolves

"Vampire" = _Vampire Diaries_ Vampires

"Werewolves" = _Vampire Diaries_ Werewolves

**************DIVIDER********************

CHAPTER 2:

Bella's Pov:

_I sighed at the sight of the Cullen's cars while Damon, Peter and Charlotte stepped out of their cars. I looked up at the castle as Peter approached me._

Peter "Are you sure you're ready for this Bells?"

Bella "Don't really have a choice Peter. I may hate them but I will not have their deaths on my conscience."

Peter "Still wish we didn't need them."

Bella "You and I both Peter, you and I both..."

_Peter, Charlotte and Damon could hear arguing inside the castle; like a bomb went off but instead of an electrical explosion it's the explosion of voices, which is even worse than a real bomb. I noticed that Peter was distracted and I was about to question it until Charlotte approached us._

Charlotte "Seems like there is some trouble back inside."

Bella "Are you kidding me? They haven't even been here this long to be fighting already!" _Peter and Charlotte shook their heads no. I sighed. _"Can you tell who with?"

Peter "Practically every supernatural being in the castle."

_I mumbled a few curses under my breath as I headed inside. Damon stepped up beside Charlotte while Peter followed close behind me._

Damon Salvatore "Who does Bella hate?"

_I heard Damon ask Charlotte. Charlotte sighed. _

Charlotte "Long story short, Bella dated the mind reading Cold One two years ago before he left her in the woods and told her he didn't love her anymore and that she wasn't good enough."

_Damon was furious beyond explanation at this point, but he tried to keep it under control…..also didn't know why he was so upset._

Damon Salvatore "And now?"

Charlotte "She rather have him rot in Hell but she needs them involved for the battle. We all unfortunately play a part." _Damon nods in understanding _"C'mon, we better go before we miss all the fun." _Charlotte quipped before using her vampire speed to catch up with Peter and Bella, with Damon close behind her._

_Damon and Charlotte caught up to Peter and Bella just before Bella opened the door to the main room. The sight before them was chaotic with a bunch of bickering people everywhere: Cullens vs. La Push Shifters, Shifters vs. werewolves, vampires vs. Cullens, Sons of Ipswich vs. whoever threatened their wives. I had a feeling that it all could have started because of Leah and Paul from the La Push Shifters, Reid Garwin of the Sons of Ipswich, Tyler Lockwood from Mystic Falls or Emmett Cullen. Jasper Hale was trying to keep everyone calm yet failing horribly._

_I was furious when I opened the door to the argument that greeted me._

Bella "That is enough!" _My voice radiated with power, causing everyone to freeze in their agreements._

_There was silence in the room as everyone looked towards us since we were the last four to arrive. No one questioned the command I just gave as they all had multiple expressions on their faces; confusion being the most common._

Bella "If you guys want to argue that is fine with me, you're just all signing our death certificates. And quite frankly, I rather live to see how this world turns out afterwards."

_The Cullens all had shocked expressions on their faces but Edward recovered a bit first._

Edward Cullen "Bella?"

_I snapped my attention to Edward and glared at him, causing him to gulp out of reflex._

Bella "No! You're not gonna talk because I am definitely not done speaking!" _I looked menacingly around the room. _"Now, why the hell did I walk in on a verbal war zone?"

_Everyone started talking at once (except the parental figures), and it was giving me a migraine._

_I got frustrated at the commotion and start speaking over everyone in a commanding tone once again._

Bella "You know what, forget it! Right now we have more important issues to worry about besides all your petty rivalry."

_All witches in the room could feel the air shift as another figure remerged in the room, behind me, and I didn't have to look to know who it was. _

Caleb Danvers "Uh, Miss Isabella?"

_I gave Caleb a look that told him not to call me by my formal name. _

Bella "Caleb."

_Caleb gulped for the slip. _

Caleb Danvers "Sorry Miss Bella but…."

_Caleb pointed to a spot behind me, causing me to smirk, as the power that radiated behind me was very familiar for me._

Bella "Glad to see you could join us brother."

_The Male Original Warlock, Gabriel, chuckled as he remained standing behind me. _

Gabriel "What, and miss out on your freak out over the coming battle; never." _I turned to playfully glare at him. _"It was only a matter of time before you called for my assistance, so here I am."

Bella "Glad you could make it. Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

_Gabriel chuckled as he moved closer to me, getting in between me and Damon, who slightly growled due to the intrusion but it was low enough that only Gabriel heard him, causing the Warlock to raise his eyebrow at the vampire in an amused way. I, on the other hand, heard only a slightly faint growl which could be written off as being imaginative. _

Gabriel "Nah, just the usual: chicks and drinks for me. You know how I live."

_Gabriel was sizing Damon up as he spoke to me since he could feel that Damon was the one that was destined for me._

_Damon did not cower at the Warlock's looks but he gave the same ones back as he sized up the most powerful warlock of all time._

Bella "Indeed I do."

_I am aware of Gabriel's tactics but simply roll my eyes at him for his dramatics._

Pogue Parry "Miss Bella?"

Bella "Yes."

Pogue Parry "I'm all for Mr. Gabriel's return but it seems like some of us don't know the full reasons why we or a few others are here at the moment."

_Gabriel returned his gaze to look around the room before returning it back to me._

Gabriel "Ah yes, another reason you called me now I presume." _I nodded yes before Gabriel smirked at me as he looked between me and Damon. _"For the record, my dear; I approve."

Bella "There is nothing to approve of yet Gabriel."

Gabriel "We both know that part of your destiny is inevitable…..might as well approve it now, don't you think?" _He pointed out in that smug attitude of his._

_Damon was looking confused but he had the feeling that we were talking about him._

Damon Salvatore "Why do I get the feeling you both are talking about me?"

_Gabriel smirked as he looked back to Damon before going back to me._

Gabriel "Now, I definitely approve."_ I just rolled my eyes again._

Bella "Gabe." _I reprimanded my brother before looking to Damon as I gave him an apologetic smile. _"I'll tell you later Damon."

_Edward's growl is heard from across the room causing mine and Gabriel's attention to snap to Edward._

Gabriel "Enough with the growling!" _Edward stopped instantly against his will due to Gabriel's commanding voice. _"You have no standing here." _He glared at the _

_Cullens, knowing what they did to me, even though I didn't really care anymore. _"No one outranks me or Bella, got it!" _Everyone nods vigorously in agreement. _"Good." _Gabriel is instantly calmer. _"Now I believe explanations were in order, correct?"

_Everyone slowly nodded their heads yes._

_I folded my arms over my chest as I smirked at Gabriel. Sure they listen to him faster than they do me._

Bella "You're being all formal again Gabe."

Gabriel "Hush, this is official business, might as well set the tone."

_I wave my arms in a well to tell Gabriel to continue._

Bella "If you must, go ahead then."

Gabriel "Thank you." _Gabriel smiles before turning his attention back to everyone else. _"Now as I was saying, you've probably picked up a bit of info here and there but here it is; I'm Gabriel and I'm one of the original Warlocks also known as the most powerful. My younger sister, Isabella-" _He gestured towards me and I gave a short wave. _"-is the one that gathered you all here. She's one of the original Witches and is also known as the most powerful. We've both been around for at least four thousand years-" _Collective gasps were heard._ "-and we're practically invincible." _I gave him the 'no need for gloating' look, causing him to chuckle again._ "Don't look at me like that sis, I'm just stating fact."

Billy Black "So why are we here?"

_Gabriel turns to face Billy Black._

Gabriel "Ah, Billy Black, the current Quileute tribe leader, father of twin daughters, Rebecca and Rachel, and to the beta wolf and his only son, Jacob."

Billy Black (stutters) "How'd you know that?"

Gabriel "I and my sister know many things. We've done our research when it comes to the battle."

Bella "The reason the non-supernatural members of the shifter's families are here is because we know for a fact that the pack would be distracted with worry during the battle therefore leading to some casualties that we'd rather not have."

Gabriel "We originally only planned to involve the shifters and leave the families behind but that would cause chaos and distractions that we could've easily avoided by going this route."

Bella "Each group here is involved differently; either you're targets to the ones that are supposed to lead the battle or you become casualties when you're left out in the dark."

_It was silent around the room before my brother and I looked to the group from Mystic Falls._

Bella "For example, the people from Mystic Falls would have been targets."

_Everyone from that group either gasped or said 'WHAT!' as their response._

Gabriel "Particularly, the one named Elena Gilbert."

Elena Gilbert "Wh-what? Why me?"

Bella "It's because of your connection to Katherine Pierce."

Gabriel "Aka Katerina Petrova, the first Petrova doppelganger who turned into a vampire in 1490…."

Bella "…..to escape the Original vampire that goes by the name of Klaus. He's one of the head honchos leading the battle on the other side, mainly to get Elena."

Stefan Salvatore "Why Elena?"

Gabriel "Spells are very specific for a purpose and the one Klaus wanted to break required the Petrova doppelganger of the girl who was used to seal the spell in the first place."

Bella "The doppelganger is needed to break the sun and the moon curse, which is held in place by a moonstone, which is currently in our possession."

Gabriel "Katerina was supposed to be the sacrificed doppelganger but she turned into a vampire instead after finding out that the ritual called for a _human_ doppelganger. Klaus has been out for revenge on her ever since."

Bella "Which is why in 1864, she faked her entrapment in the tomb under the Mystic Falls cemetery."

Gabriel "But someone just had to rescue her."

_Gabriel looked pointedly at Damon._

Bella "Once it was discovered that Katherine was never in the tomb….."

Gabriel "…..and the fact that Elena even existed…"

Bella "Elena became the next sacrificial target for the spell once the vampire community got a word of her."

Gabriel "And Klaus started watching Katerina's every move."

_A moment of pause was taken while everyone takes everything in._

Jeremy Gilbert "Can I ask something?"

Bella "Go ahead."

Jeremy Gilbert "What's the sun and moon curse?"

Gabriel "It's actually two curses that intertwine with each other. The curse of the sun applies to the vampires…."

Bella "….and the curse of the moon applies to the werewolves. By lifting one curse, you make the other one permanent."

_Damon turns a bit to face me specifically as he waves his hands in a 'hold on' moment._

Damon Salvatore "Wait a minute, werewolves exist?"

_The wolf pack from La Push scoffed at Damon's comment._

Paul "What are we chopped liver? We're standing right here." _He says in an irritated tone._

_Gabriel turned to face Damon._

Gabriel "Yes they do but Paul," _Gabriel turned to look at the wolf pack. _"you and the pack aren't the traditional werewolves, you guys are shape shifters that have the ability to transform into your wolf form at will once the transformation gene had been triggered due to the increased presence of a Cold One."

_Every Quileute member turned to glare at the Cullens while the wolf pack growled at their enemies._ I_ motioned hands in a way to tell them to 'cut it out'._

Bella "While werewolves affected by the curse don't have that luxury. On the night of full moon, the ones who have the curse turn into a wolf against their will. It's a painful transformation and on every other night, they can't turn."

_I shifted my attention between the wolf pack and to the people from Mystic Falls._

Gabriel "By lifting the curse of the moon, it will enable the werewolves to turn at will whenever they want."

Bella "But if the curse of the moon is lifted, that means the curse of the sun is permanent."

Anna "What happens when the curse of the sun is lifted instead of the curse of the moon?" _Curiosity was laced in her voice._

_I focused my attention on the vampires._

Bella "Vampires can walk freely in the sun without burning. Vervain will still be a problem but with the curse lifted, every vampire will become a day walker without the help of spelled jewellery, which you all seemed to have."

_I took time to look at every vampire; Pearl, Anna, Stefan and Damon. _

Gabriel "Now it originally made no sense why Klaus would want to lift the vampire curse since he is immune to the sun's rays."

Elena Gilbert "Klaus is a day walker without the lapis lazuli jewellery?"

Bella "Unfortunately yes but he only wants to lift the vampire curse so that it stops the werewolf's curse from being lifted."

_Damon crossed his arms in thought._

Damon Salvatore "Why would he care?"

_Pearl sighed before looking to Damon, who's still standing beside Gabriel._

Pearl "Because a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires Damon."

_Damon had a brief look of worry before masking it._

Damon Salvatore "Oh, good to know."

_Tyler Lockwood rubbed the temples of his head before having his hands drop to his side in frustration. It was his first time learning about the supernatural being real, after all. _

Tyler Lockwood "No disrespect but that doesn't explain why some of us are here."

_Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Tyler Lockwood, causing him to gulp._

Gabriel "So you would prefer direct connections to your involvement to be explained then?"

_Everyone from Mystic Falls nodded in agreement. I looked to Gabriel for his thoughts and he just shrugged at their request._

Bella "Very well." _I focused on Jeremy and Jenna._ "Jeremy Gilbert and Jenna Sommers; you would have been used as leverage to get to Elena." _Jenna gasped while Jeremy gulped._

_Gabriel focused on Matt and Caroline._

Gabriel "Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes; both would have been pawns in Katerina's ploy to acquire the necessary _pieces _for the ritual…..both resulting in one being dead-" _He looked to Matt. _"-and one being turned into a vampire only to be used later as a sacrifice." _He then looked to Caroline._ _Caroline's hand instantly goes to her mouth in shock while Matt squeezes her hand._

_I sighed as she looks to Tyler Lockwood._

Bella "Tyler Lockwood; unfortunately, you carry the werewolf gene." _Tyler Lockwood's eyes widened._

Tyler Lockwood "What? Bu-but I'm not a werewolf."

_Gabriel turns to a stuttering Tyler Lockwood. _

Gabriel "And we hope to keep it like that. If you trigger the curse, you automatically become a sacrificial target, just like Elena, which we won't want to happen."

_Tyler Lockwood has his hands covering his eyes before he removed them from his face so that he could be heard._

Tyler Lockwood "What's the trigger?"

_Gabriel looked to me, unsure of whether telling him would be good. I just nodded for him to go ahead._

Gabriel "Death by your hands. Whether it's murder, accidental or for self defence, it won't matter. The curse will be triggered once you shed someone's blood and by the next full moon, you're howling on all fours against your will."

_Damon shifted uncomfortably from the news._

Damon Salvatore "Well if he's a potential threat, then I say we kill him now."

_Multiple things happened at once. Tyler Lockwood tensed, as everyone in their group put themselves between Tyler and Damon. Gabriel placed a hand in front of Damon since he knows well enough not to disobey Gabe or me._

_I shook my head at Damon, knowing that he would react like that._

Bella "Damon, no. He isn't a threat as long as he doesn't kill anyone." _Damon relaxed and waited for Gabriel to lower his hand. He did after he was reassured that Damon wouldn't attack._

_Once everything sunk in for Tyler, he thought about who he got the werewolf gene from._

Tyler Lockwood "What about my dad? Was he-" _Gabriel shook his head no._

Gabriel "No, he had the gene but he never triggered it but your Uncle Mason did trigger the curse about a year ago."

_Tyler Lockwood immediately stood up, ready to leave and get his uncle._

Tyler Lockwood "We have to go get him then. He's a target too then." He replies in a worried tone.

_I motioned Tyler Lockwood to stop and take a seat. He hesitated but Caroline pulled his arm back and had him seat next to her._

Bella "We can't. He's in allegiance with Katherine." _Gabriel looked to me, as if he needed to add something._

Gabriel "Actually, I think Katerina's the one who instigated the scenario that caused your uncle _[he looked to Tyler] _to kill in the first place."

_Tyler Lockwood was trembling from his anger._

Tyler Lockwood "I'm gonna kill her!" _He_ _yelled_ _with_ _anger_.

_Damon scoffed._

Damon Salvatore "Get in line kid. Besides that would only trigger your own curse."

_I let out a breath before looking to Alaric._

Bella "Alaric Saltzman; vampire hunter _[Jenna looked to Alaric in shock as he kept his eye contact with me] _due to the disappearance of wife Isobel Flemming, later found out to be another Petrova female and Elena's birth mother, who was turned by none other than Damon Salvatore." _I looked to Elena when she was mentioned and then to Damon when he was mentioned._

Damon Salvatore "In my defence, I didn't know the connection. She found me and wanted to be turned, so I turned her."

_Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Damon._

Gabriel "Would you have turned her if you found out later that she'd be one of the reasons why you were in that warehouse fire tonight?"

_Damon thought about it before he answered._

Damon Salvatore "No."

Bella "There is also someone else to blame for that fire."

_I glared at Bonnie, still upset from the witch's disobedience. Gabriel followed my glare and located the ungrateful witch._

Gabriel "Bonnie Bennett; a Bennett witch that once again broke the rules for her own selfish needs."

_Gabriel growled out as he too knew about her family's disobedience throughout the centuries. Elena was shocked by mine and Gabriel's hostility towards her best friend. Damon was smirking, since he was present when I scolded Bonnie earlier._

Elena "What, but she di-"

Damon Salvatore "Elena, don't."

_Gabriel gave a curious look to Elena but kept his glare for Bonnie._

Gabriel "She didn't what Elena? I have a legitimate excuse to be pissed off at the ungrateful little witch but you….have you forgotten that your supposed best friend here went behind your back and almost got your boyfriend, his brother and your brother's girlfriend killed."

_I held my hand up to signal that I had something to change about his statement._

Bella "Correction; if I hadn't come Elena, Anna and Pearl would still be dead, which would have led to your own brother wanting to turn into a vampire just to get rid of the pain of losing another person that he cared about." _I had looked from Elena to Anna and then I ended my eyes on Jeremy._

_Everyone was wide-eyed as they looked to Jeremy. Jeremy was shocked as he tried to find the right words._

Jeremy "I wouldn't-" _Gabriel interrupted Jeremy._

Gabriel "Don't deny it Jeremy, we both see all possible roads based on certain decisions. That one was a more cemented path if you had learned of Anna's death."

Bella "You see Elena, Bonnie Bennett didn't just do wrong by us as a witch but she did wrong by you as a friend."

_Elena gave an expression as if she was seeing things from a new perspective which made Bonnie a little nervous._

_Gabriel crossed his arms as he continued to glare at Bonnie as he watched her every move._

Gabriel "Instead of protection detail like we ordered all witches to do since the beginning of our craft, she took it upon herself to have her revenge, therefore causing multiple vampire identities to be exposed and the death of an innocent man."

_I snapped my attention to Gabriel as we had a __telepathic__ conversation._

Bella "Wait, you don't mean-" _Gabriel nodded yes._"But I didn't sense him."

Gabriel "By the time you got to Damon and Anna, it was too late to save him."

_While Gabriel and I were having our telepathic chat, Reid Garwin placed his two cents in on the witch matter._

Reid Garwin "That's against the rules and even I know that." _He stated it in a way as if he were talking to a child. Reid was the rebellious one yet he followed that rule no matter what._

Tyler Simms "Although there are definite rivalries, all of us, vampires, werewolves, witches, etc.-" _He had looked around the room when he said it before looking back to Elena. "-_have a common rule as to protect the secret that any of us exist."

Caleb Danvers "No human should know of our existence except if absolutely necessary."

Pogue Parry "That usually only means if we've found our match; if we hadn't decided that these four women-" _He gestured towards their wives._ "-wouldn't be our wives, they wouldn't have known that this world even existed."

Sam Uley "That rule applies to us as well." _Everyone turned their heads to the wolf pack's alpha. "_Only the council was to speak of the pack, no one in the tribe knew about it and it was only discussed when another transformed. Out of our whole tribe, only we-" _He gestured to the Quileutes present behind him. _"-know that the wolf pack exists."

_I nodded my approval towards the five men._

Bella "Thank you boys." _All five men nodded in acceptance before I turned to face the Mystic Falls group once again to explain. _"I and my brother commanded that with all the rivalry aside, we protect each other from exposure. But you Bonnie Bennett broke that by going after the vampires, which is unacceptable."

_Bonnie discreetly rolled her eyes but both my brother and I saw the move. _

Bonnie Bennett "I don't need to hear the lecture again." _She replied with a snotty attitude._

_Gabriel smirked with an evil glint in his eyes._

Gabriel "Oh but you haven't heard my version."

_Gabriel used his power and separated Bonnie from the rest of the group, bringing her to the center as if she were on trial. Bonnie couldn't move as she was strapped down by Gabriel's power as he stepped forward to stand just in front of her face._

Gabriel "And using that tone towards us, is disrespectful." _He backed up a bit before he started to circle Bonnie. _"If it were up to me, you'd be punished the old fashion way for disobeying us."

_Bonnie waited for Gabriel to continue but he didn't as he continued to walk around her. The Sons of Ipswich held their heads down as they knew what the punishment would have been. Bonnie then looked to me for an elaboration causing everyone else (except Sons of Ipswich) to look at me as well, while I sported a smirk on my face._

Bella "You'd be stripped of your powers, we'd erase your memories of all your life after discovering your heritage, we would have implanted fake memories before relocating you to start fresh somewhere else."

_Bonnie's eyes widened as the old punishment was stated._

Gabriel "But Katerina had you as the backup witch for the ritual, which is the only reason why you're still here."

_Gabriel was annoyed that we couldn't punish Bonnie…yet. Damon, who was still standing beside me, was shocked with an incredulous look, since he's always hated the witch and he wanted her to pay._

Damon Salvatore "That's all she gets? Safety after what she's done? She's been an annoying little pain in my ass as she blames me for every little pathetic thing that happens to Mystic Falls."

_Bonnie snapped angrily at Damon._

Bonnie Bennett "It will always be your fault Damon Salvatore! If you hadn't come to town, my Grams would still be alive!"

_I used my powers causing Bonnie to choke as if she had someone's hands around her neck I didn't like anyone yelling at my mate to be. Elena gasped at seeing her friend like this but she couldn't move from the shock. Gabriel released some of the invisible straps from Bonnie's wrist, which allowed her to clutch her throat as if she could prevent the choking effect. Gabriel also had used his power on everyone else so that they'd remained seated._

Bella "Actually Bonnie, it's your fault. If you hadn't ignored your Grams' words about you being a witch for all those years, you would have been in training for years instead of mere months when it came the time for you to open the tomb. You both would have survived."

_Bonnie shook her head in denial while fighting back a choking sob._

Bonnie Bennett "No-" (while trying to get some air into her lungs)

_I loosened my choke hold enough so that Bonnie could grab some air before I tightened it again, so that the little witch could take in every ounce of truth that my and my brother had to tell her. Gabriel continued to circle around Bonnie._

Gabriel "You see Bennett, your Grams died because she was making up what you lacked. You didn't have enough for your share of the spell so dear ol' Grams gave extra to make up for it."

Bella "Which resulted in her death since it was too much to replace inside of her."

_Bonnie was in tears while still clutching her throat. Gabriel looked to me and nodded for me to release Bonnie, which I slowly did but Bonnie was still confined to her seat. Gabriel stopped in his tracks as he was now in front of Bonnie who refused to look up. Gabriel used so that Bonnie was staring at him when he stated what she had done._

Gabriel "In your crusade to get back at the tomb vampires, you lied about disabling a device that would expose vampires to humans. You didn't think what it would do to Damon and Stefan Salvatore, to Anna, or to Tyler Lockwood and his father."

_Bonnie didn't look guilty until Tyler Lockwood and his father were mentioned, which was when her eyes widened as she tried to look at Tyler, who was a little confused._

Bonnie Bennett "What?" _She said in disbelief._

_Damon shook his head yet he couldn't help but agree since Gabriel and I had provided valid points on why he wasn't to blame for the misfortunes of Mystic Falls but the little witch herself._

Damon Salvatore "Mayor Lockwood was in the building when the fire started." _Everyone turned their attention to him except for me and Gabriel as we continued to watch Bonnie._ "The device affected him but the vervain didn't. When the building started to crumble, a beam fell and well, you can guess what happened next."

Tyler Lockwood "I almost totalled the car when I heard a piercing scream inside my head….." _He added in causing all attention on him except for mine and Gabriel, who continued to watch Bonnie as it also, dawned on her what her actions had done._

Matt Donovan "We would have crashed if Caroline hadn't taken over the wheel." _He_ _added_ _in_.

_The pieces clicked together as Tyler Lockwood looked between me, Gabriel, Damon and then Bonnie and back again._

Tyler Lockwood "Wait, my dad? The fire…..He's-?"

_I sighed before I turned my attention to him, sympathy written on her face._

Bella "I'm sorry Tyler. There's only so much we can do."

_Tyler resisted the urge to cry by calling on his anger and glaring menacing at Bonnie._

Tyler Lockwood "It's your fault my dad's dead." _He said with venom._

_Bonnie shook her head in denial as she was able to look in Tyler's direction._

Bonnie Bennett "No, I-"

_Tyler Lockwood was still furious when he interrupted her._

Tyler Lockwood "The three of us could have died as well if we had crashed." _He had motioned to himself, Matt and Caroline._

Gabriel "If they had crashed," _All attention back on him as he continued to glare at Bonnie._ "that would have led Caroline into immediate surgery which would have led you to manipulate Damon into giving her his blood to heal….."

_Caroline and Elena gasped while Damon shook his head, figuring out that the only way he would have done that is if Bonnie involved Elena's thoughts of him somehow._

Bella "….which would have given Katherine a great opportunity to kill Caroline and have her turn into a vampire."

_Caroline's hands covered her mouth at the news. Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked at her horrified friend as more tears flowing down Bonnie's face._

Gabriel "You're actions have major consequences Bennett."

_Esme Cullen speaks up as she thinks that Bonnie has been punished enough. Jasper is still trying to get emotions under control to a certain extent but he doesn't manipulate Bonnie's because he figured that they want her to feel what she had done; he doesn't like it but he's not gonna intrude. _

Esme Cullen "Bella, stop please. The poor kid has heard enough."

_I shook my head before looking at Esme Cullen._

Bella "Esme. She needs to learn the lesson and if we have to drill it into her head, then so be it."

Stefan Salvatore "Why would you bring any of that up?"

_Gabriel looked to Stefan with an incredulous look, thinking 'what type of question is that' before his face became serious._

Gabriel "Anger is what is clouding her judgment which we cannot allow in this battle. We cannot have her participate if we have a sliver of doubt against her motives. Otherwise, she will be no use and we will carry out the old punishment. Do you all want to lose a friend?"

_Gabriel saw the confused looks on all the Mystic Falls' members' faces and my brother had to resist the urge to roll his eyes._

Caroline Forbes "Meaning?" Says confused by what they meant.

Gabriel "All memories after Elena's car accident last spring would be erased. Everything after would be altered and she would move to live somewhere else, thinking she left on good terms with all of you and that she just needed a change. You rather have that scenario or the one where she learns the lesson at hand?" _The group mumbled for the first option. _"That's what I thought."

_There was silence in the room before I looked to the Cullens._

Bella "Jasper Whitlock."

_Jasper nodded his head in recognition as he once again acted like a soldier, knowing not to be disrespectful due to my emotions._

Jasper Hale "Yes."

Bella "What do you pick up when you read Miss Bennett?"

_Jasper concentrated and focused on Bonnie's emotions; anger at herself, grief, despair, fear._

Jasper Hale "Anger is still present but it's towards herself instead of towards vampires in general, the typical grief, fear, anguish….."

_Gabriel moved his hand up before he too looked at the Cullens._

Gabriel "That's enough. Alice Brandon." _Alice wanted to jump up and down but she had to hold back._

Alice Cullen "Yes."

Gabriel "Keep a close eye on this one's future." _He pointed to Bonnie who remained in the center of the room._ "If she plans on anything, I want to know about it immediately."

Alice Cullen "Yes sir."

Bella "Edward Mason." _His mood perked up when he heard me call for him._

Edward Cullen "Yes, my love." _He said lovingly to me._

_Gabriel glared at Edward while Damon growled at Edward as he subconsciously moved closer to me._

Gabriel "None of that!"

_I smirked at my brother before turning back to Edward with no emotion on my face towards him._

Bella "I need confirmation, can you read her mind?" _He sighed before he focused on Bonnie yet he couldn't do as he was asked._

Edward Cullen "No, I can't."

_I tilted my head as I looked at Bonnie; I could feel the slight energy needed to shield her mind. Mine and Gabriel's minds are naturally shielded._

Bella "She's still shielding then. Alice, keep a very close eye on her. I've removed most of her shielding so you should see her future." _Alice nodded her head._

Alice Cullen "Of course."

_Gabriel was calm at this point._

Gabriel "So who's next?" _He looked at the Sons of Ipswich. _"Ah yes, my boys; the Sons of Ipswich and their lovely wives."

_Gabriel smiled at the group as he approaches them, leaving Bonnie in the center of the room._

Caleb Danvers "It's great to see you again Mr. Gabriel."

Gabriel "Respectful as always Caleb. I've seen mine and Bella's work hasn't changed,-" _He is looking over the four boys and sees no premature aging._ "-otherwise Reid would be looking like an old man right about now." _Gabriel chuckled._

Reid Garwin "This is why I'm very grateful for yours and Miss Bella's cure for our problem." _Tyler Simms snickered at Reid before looking to Gabriel._

Tyler Simms "Are you kidding? Reid's been using for even the petty little stuff Mr. Gabriel now that he doesn't have to worry about getting addicted." _Gabriel smirked; he always adored this group._

Gabriel "As long as you don't expose yourself."

Reid Garwin "Nope, I'm always careful."

Tyler Simms "Liar." _Reid Garwin playfully glared at Tyler Simms as the wives tried to stifle their giggles, knowing it wasn't really their place to speak at the moment._

Pogue Parry "I still don't get why we're here Mr. Gabriel. Two years ago you and Miss Bella mentioned needing our help and we'd assume that it had involved Chase, but I'm not sure now. They have not been any signs of him anywhere." _He said in a confused manner._

_Gabriel nodded his head in understanding._

Gabriel "Chase had been taken care of permanently Pogue, he's not a threat anymore."

Pogue Parry "Then why?"

Bella "It's because of your power. While witches like Bonnie Bennett need simple spells to perform witchcraft, you boys don't as you could will any action to happen and a majority of the time it comes true. If a vampire needed a replacement witch, they would instantly go to Massachusetts and they would have found you four."

Gabriel "And you're wives are here for obvious reason; you boys would be too edgy if you thought they were in danger."

Caleb Danvers "Thank you."

Bella "Don't thank us just yet. To anyone else, you guys are powerful assets and if someone can't get you on their side, they'd rather kill you than risk their opponents getting to you. Not to mention if you all were turned by a cold one you all would be unstoppable by anyone but Gabriel and I."

_All the Sons nodded in understanding. Gabriel moved away from the warlocks and shifted towards the Quileutes._

Gabriel "Now wolf pack….unfortunately, you have two problems; Victoria and the Volturi."

_The tribe gave off confused looks as either name didn't ring a bell for them while the Cullens' had gasped or their eyes had widened at the news._

Carlisle Cullen "That can't be."

Sam Uley "Who?" Confused by who the meaning.

_Gabriel sighed as he pinched his nose in frustration for all the explaining he's had to do that night._

Gabriel "Victoria is the redhead Cold One that's been trying to get past your defences recently."

Sam Uley "Oh, her. Yeah, she just keeps showing up. We don't have a clue why though."

Gabriel "Well as long as the wolf pack's alpha or beta are not on the reservation, a spell has been placed over La Push that disables any Cold One from crossing over."

Bella "Kind of like the spell on the tomb in Mystic Falls-" _I looked to the group from Mystic Falls before I turned my head back to the wolf pack. _"_-_but instead of keeping a vampire in, it keeps a Cold One out."

Sam Uley "But why does she want to get onto our land?"

Bella "She's trying to get to me to get back at the Cullens. She's unaware that I'm not in Forks anymore."

Jacob Black "Why would it matter, you're not back with the Cullens so wouldn't she just stop?" _I shook my head no._

Bella "Nope, the Cullens killed her mate so she figures 'a mate for a mate'." _Damon growled. _"Even though I'm not anyone's mate."

Edward Cullen "Don't say that Bella." _I turned to glare at Edward, since I still didn't want to talk to him yet._

Bella "Still not talking to you! So shut the fuck up or I'll make you shut up!" _I practically yell at him. He sighed, figuring he'd talk to me later when we're alone._

Carlisle Cullen "Bella?" _I sighed as I calmed down to look at Carlisle._

Bella "Yes Dr. Cullen." _Damon quirked his eyebrow at the title._

Carlisle Cullen "Why is the Volturi after the tribe? They wouldn't do that."

Gabriel "Yes they would _[all attention on Gabriel] _and they are after you too. Both your groups are targeted by the same enemies."

Esme Cullen "Why? We haven't done anything."

_Damon found himself being furious all of a sudden, causing Stefan to look at his brother questioningly._

Damon Salvatore "Are you kidding me? You've caused Bella so much pain and trouble in only a short amount of time since you've known her. I'm still surprised she's helping your family after what you've put her through."

_Gabriel smirked at Damon, liking him more and more and very happy that Damon was destined for me. I was too at this point. _

Gabriel "Like I said, I like this guy already."

_I smirked at my brother before I looked between the wolf pack and the Cullens._

Bella "The Volturi, aka Cold One Royalty, are after the wolf pack because of their ability to rip apart a Cold One. Since a Cold One's skin is like marble, the Volturi view the pack as a threat since they can penetrate their skin with their teeth."

Pearl "Not particularly true Bella. Vampires are a lot stronger than the Cold Ones; we could rip them apart if we wanted to."

_Damon smirked at that bit of information, Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's typical response._

Damon Salvatore "Now that was very useful." He says while looking at Edward with menacing eyes.

_I turned and smiled at my friend, Pearl._

Bella "I know Pearl, but the Volturi don't know that. They've only heard legends of there being true vampires out there, the Volturi themselves haven't come across one before. Right, Carlisle?" _I looked to Carlisle, as did everyone else. _

Carlisle Cullen "I can only vouch up to the time I left the Volturi but yeah, it was only a myth within the Volterra walls. But why are they after my family?"

Gabriel "Your size, the powers some of you possess and the fact you exposed your secret to a human." _He did a motion that had his fingers list them off one by one. _

Emmett Cullen "What?" _Gabriel rolled his eyes as he walked closer to the Cullens._

Gabriel "You have the largest coven beside the Volturi, so they view you as a threat in case you one day decide to overthrow them and take control. Three of you possess extra gifts that not all Cold Ones possess and the Volturi are known to being power hungry. As for the human, it got back to them that you exposed yourself even though Bella here isn't who they think she is." _Gabriel gestured to me when he mentioned my name._

Bella "Hence why you're targets."

Gabriel "I wouldn't be surprised that the Volturi would target the Sons of Ipswich next. Since if they were turned, they would be very powerful Cold Ones." _He looked between the Sons and me as he spoke his mind. I nodded my head in agreement. _

Bella "I guess we should assume that the Volturi know about them as well, making them targets too."

Reid Garwin "Great" _He mumbled but only the Cold Ones, vampires and shape shifters heard him, as well as his group._

Rosalie Hale "And Victoria is after us because of James."

Gabriel "Precisely."

Emmett Cullen "My head hurts."

_I gave a soft smile at the statement as I looked around and saw the tired expressions on people's faces._

Bella "I think that's enough for tonight. It's been a long night."

Gabriel "I agree." _He looked towards me. _"Which half do you want?"

_I crossed my arms with my eyebrow quirked up in question._

Bella "Which half do you think?" _He chuckled._

Gabriel "True. Meet you in our office afterwards?"

Bella "Of course." _I turned to the Ipswich and Mystic Falls groups. _"Shall I show you to your rooms now?"

*****************DIVIDER******************  
A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed and let us know in your review which format style you liked better: script with arrows or story that follows like a majority of the other stories on here.

Don't forget to review!

Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3:New info

**Ok I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but Work life has been pretty nuts!**

**Now keep in mind that this chapter is un beta-ed.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella pov:**

Walking with the Ipswich and Mystic Falls group to their rooms was refreshing, there was no awkwardness. Damon was walking close to me; I knew it was the mate pull that he was feeling. "Ok Ipswich this is your corridor, you may decide which rooms you all want. The one at the end is the master suite, which goes to Caleb and his mate. Now go wild with your choices." As soon as the words left my mouth I saw Reid running towards the second biggest room in this corridor. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Tyler running after him trying to get there before him. I turned with the Mystic Falls group following me and showed them to my private corridors. The large suite was already mine so I told the others to choose one of the others.

Damon quickly got the room closest to mine while the others choose theirs, I saw that Tyler was left out and didn't have a room, I was going to suggest he shares with me but before I could Damon walked out of his room, grabbed Tyler put him in and walked to into mine. I stood there for a minute wondering what the hell happened.

"Coming princess?" Damon said from my doorway. I just shook my head and walked in.

**Gabriel pov:**

Walking with the Cullens and pack was frustrating to say the least. They just kept glaring at each other and mumbling insults. "Will you all shut the fuck up!" I couldn't take it anymore. "If you guy do not stop arguing then I will make it so you cannot even speak!" they just nodded. I showed the Cullens their corridor and lead the shifters to my corridor. I personally like the group, the girl fascinates me. I feel a bond to her but I'm not sure what to make of it.

After showing everyone to their rooms I walked towards my sister's corridor when I heard a scream, "Bella!"

I ran into the corridor to see Bella on the floor with Damon holding her, she looks to be lost in a vision; I connect to her mind and see what she sees.

_**Vision:**_

_(The VD epi that have happened until now.)_

_The real story behind the moonstone curse, more wolves, witches, Elijah, and two new vampires. The events that lead to what would have come to pass, many deaths, innocents that need saving. But one scene keeps playing. Damon in the woods with Caroline, Matt and Tyler, moon coming out and Tyler biting Damon by accident. Followed by Damon's death._

_**End vision.**_

"NO!" she screams coming out of the vision. After he eyes fly open she hugs herself closer to Damon while murmuring no again and again.

I tell Damon to bring her downstairs. He nods and runs downstairs. I quickly gather everyone else as well. "It looks like we have found something out now. For one there will be more people joining us, I will go and gather them myself; this pertains to the mystic falls group. The sun and moon curse is nonexistent, the curse is actually one that binds Klaus from becoming one with himself, my meaning is that Klaus is both vampire and wolf, the curse hides his wolf side from coming out. The curse works the same as if it were a sun and moon curse, and Tyler I would advise you stay away from Bella and Damon at his moment. Because in this frightening vision she has you are the cause to her…"

I look to Bella for permission on revealing her secret. She nods to me and moves even closer to Damon, he reacts and holds her tighter while cradling her in his arms.

"Tyler you are the cause for her mates death, because you kill him." Tyler looks shocked but nods with understanding. The idiot bloke that I really hate decides to speak, "What are you talking about, he couldn't kill me, if anything I could kill him, Bella don't worry I can handle myself." I was about to respond when Bella talked herself, "You are not my mate you stupid idiot! Edward I really have almost hateful feelings for you. My mate and always will be Damon, if he chooses to have me. In my vision Tyler bites him accidentally and kills him." She starts crying again, Damon coming out of his shock starts shushing her while calming her down as best as he can.

I quickly teleported all the innocents that would have died to me, Rose, her other friend, Elijah, the witches and the wolves. Everyone starts to crouch when they appear before they could I see Bella using her power as freezes them in their spots. "They are innocent, I'm unsure of the witches and the older vampire though." Then she passes out from exhaustion. Damon quickly carries her to the couch and lies behind her. Giving everyone but me glares as if daring them to come closer. He is protecting his mate.

I quickly get the vampires and other innocents caught up, the wolves are still standing in a standoff against all the vampires. One goes as far as to point a gun at all the vampires and cold ones. Before he goes to shoot I grab the gun and crush it. "Everyone here is innocent to an extent, you all will stop growling and fucking listen now!"

The automatically shut up due to my commanding tone. "You die, I saw pointing to the witches, Jenna and the new vampires. You Jules die because of the curse that the main vampire wishes to break. Everyone knows it as the sun and moon curse. When it isn't exactly based off the sun and moon, it's actually a curse to keep Klaus from reaching his werewolf half, but I'm sure you already know this don't you Elijah _half-_brother to Klaus." Everyone is the room besides the witches snarled at him. Damon's snarl was the loudest because everyone was disturbing his mate. I really like that guy; I know he will take good care of my sister.

"Elijah I can tell you now, Klaus will tell you that he didn't kill your family so that you don't kill him, but it is a lie, he did kill them, but as the original witches we can bring them back. We just need their bodies. We know where they are. In the end you will need to kill your brother. Because if you don't I will." He nodded and sat down to think over all I told him. I sent everyone to their rooms for rest because we all needed it. I know Damon is taking care of my sister so I retired to my room to ponder the bond between myself and the female wolf.

**So what did we think?**

**Do we want Gabriel with Leah of someone else? Review your answers pls, because if not I am think i may just choose a reviewer.**

**If you want to be Gabriel's mate pls send me a review with a description of your looks and a name you want. **

**Also if you are human, witch, original vamp, or any supernatural creature. **

**Ok all review please!**

**~*~Rini~*~**


	4. Chapter 4:Appearance

"**Mythically Wicked"**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own "Twilight", "Vampire Diaries" or "The Covenant" but Gabriel belongs to CullenxVamp.

**Author**: CullenxVamp

**Co-Author & Beta:** Dark-Supernatural-Angel

**A/N (CullenxVamp): **_I'm so very sorry for the long wait, this chapter was supposed to come out Sunday of last week, but I got side tracked from packing. I hope u all can forgive me, with it coming out now. Pls lets give a round of applause to my co- writer Dark_Spn_Angel for her hard work and kick ass chapter :) *Applauses*_

**A/N (Dark-SPN-Angel): **Alright so I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter but I had a ton of other things going on (which shouldn't be an excuse but sadly that's mine) and I also want to apologize in advance if Damon's a little OOC because I never really wrote Damon before except for this one one-shot I did.

**Legend:**

"Cold One" = **Twilight** Vampires

"Shape shifters/Shifters" = **Twilight** Werewolves

"Vampire" = **Vampire Diaries **Vampire

"Werewolves" = **Vampire Diaries **Werewolves

**Chapter 4:**

**Damon's POV: **

I was still in shock after everything Gabriel just revealed to us but I didn't let that show as I carried Bella back to her room (well it's our room now) as she was still exhausted from earlier. I gently laid her onto the bed, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face before I started to pull away.

She seemed to sense my withdrawing movements as she stirred from her slight nap. "Damon?"

I moved closer to her so that she could see me. "I'm right here."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, which I found adorable. "Where are you going?"

"Blood run." Even though Bella removed the vervain that I was injected with from my body, I was still a little weak since I hadn't fed after she had done so.

She nodded her head in understanding before she pointed to a door to her left. "Check the closet." She told me before she closed her eyes as she shifted to have her back against the headboard.

I gave her a curious look before I headed to the closet. When I opened the door, it revealed not only a huge walk-in closet but it looked like there was a mini freezer inside as well. I turned to give her a quizzical look, not really believing that she had a freezer in her closet, I mean, why would she? She just smirked at me as she motioned for me to open the freezer. I shrugged my shoulders before I did what she suggested and what I found was a lot of blood bags with a few water bottles to the side.

"I wasn't sure if you had a specific blood type that you favoured but all of them should be there." Her angelic voice broke me out of my shocked stupor. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing as the stash was twice the size of the one I had back home and from what she just said it was specifically for _my_ benefit. I instantly grabbed a blood bag as well as a bottle of water before I closed the freezer and exited the closet. I handed her the water bottle, which earned me a grateful smile from her.

"I figured you might need it." I explained as I took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Thank you." She replied before she uncapped the bottle, taking a long gulp of the cool liquid.

I waited a bit, playing with the blood bag in my hand, before I asked her something that had been on my mind since she collapsed earlier. "So what happened earlier was you having a vision?" She slowly nodded her head. "Are they always that bad?"

She slowly shook her head while closing her water bottle. "No, the intensity of a vision usually depends on how far into the future I am seeing, the length of what I'm seeing and who I'm seeing." I nodded my head along as I absorbed that much in as I was impressed by her power's capacity.

"So how much did you see?"

She sighed and I instantly wanted to take the question back but she answered me anyways. "Everything in Mystic Falls up to the point where Klaus comes to collect Elena for the sacrifice." She explained to me before she leaned over a bit as she placed two fingers on my forehead.

All of a sudden, I felt like I blacked out before images kept bombarding my mind and it was only a few seconds into the montage that I realized that she was showing me her vision. I instantly recognized many of the new faces that Gabriel had brought back with him before he explained earlier; I could see all the humans Katherine had used in her quest to get to Elena, I saw Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena, Elena making her deal with Elijah, our confrontations with the Martin witches, Elena talking to Elijah about the true curse that was placed on Klaus and then I could see the scene where I was bitten by Tyler, just after rescuing him and Caroline from Klaus' hold.

After I saw my own death, I immediately opened my eyes just as Bella removed her touch from my forehead. I could immediately see that she was distressed again as she had a few tears strolling down her face and I instantly felt bad as I realized that she must have relived the images as she was sharing them with me. I slowly moved towards her as she brushed some of her tears away but I couldn't help but brush the ones that she had missed as I couldn't help myself. I now knew why I was acting this way but it still surprised me that I was _capable_ of acting like this after 145 years of pushing my humanity away. How is it that one girl could bring it all back for me?

"Your visions make no sense." I whispered to her as my thumb caressed her cheek.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Tell me about it."

I could feel my brow furrow out of confusion. "I'm serious."

She turned and locked her gaze onto me; brown meeting blue. "So am I."

I blew out a breath as I slid my hand down her cheek, down her neck and to her arm. "I mean you could see all possible futures and then you could see concrete futures." I voiced out loud.

"And a lot of other things." She added in tiredly, causing me to nod my head out of acknowledgement.

"But was my death a possible or a concrete future?" I didn't know why I asked but I felt like I had to.

"Damon…"

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I apparently die from Tyler's bite and he's not even a werewolf! I mean, how does that work?" I quickly explained after seeing the distressed look on her face when I had brought it up. Usually I wouldn't stop until I got the answers that I wanted but for some reason, when it came to Bella, I didn't want to push her.

I waited as she opened her bottle of water again before she took a few long sips from it. "As long as Tyler doesn't turn, the vision won't come true." She sighed and I could see her tapping the edge of her water bottle slightly. "Sometimes, visions are just ways of telling us beforehand the consequences we'd have to deal with if he chose a specific path." Her gaze had lowered from mine while she was explaining and although I felt a little disappointed at the loss of eye contact, it just meant that I could look at her more which I didn't mind one bit as she was definitely breathtakingly beautiful.

"And the one about me being your mate…is that a possible or a concrete future?" I hesitantly asked, not really sure what to do in a situation like this as I had never felt like this before and I really didn't want to screw it up.

She ripped her gaze from her drink as she locked eyes with me again. "I'd like to think of it as destiny." She confessed with a shy smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her in return.

"Well destiny screwed you over because you had to wait…how long for me?" I teased, hoping it would boost her spirits which it did as she started to giggle.

"Four thousand years." She whispered through her giggle fit but with my vampire hearing I was able to pick it up and I felt this overwhelming warmth wash over me at her words.

"Exactly and I thought waiting for a century was bad enough." I quipped and it felt amazing as before whenever I openly mentioned the time where I was openly obsessed with Katherine and pining after her, it really hurt but now…the pain was like a pin prick.

"It would have sucked if I didn't know what I was waiting for…" She softly replied before she entwined one of her hands with mine after placing her water bottle on the side table. "But because I knew, I knew it was worth the wait."

I didn't know what to say but I knew just by looking into her eyes that she was telling the truth…and her words truly amazed me.

"Wow…I'm awesome." I couldn't help but smirk as I felt a boost in my ego but can you really blame a guy?

She rolled her eyes but I noticed that she was fighting off a smile. "Though your arrogance can be irritating."

I pouted as I placed my unoccupied hand over my undead heart. "You wound me Bella."

I waited for her to laugh or to let loose another giggle but instead I got her biting her lip, which was all too inviting for me. "Are you mad at me?" She whispered while averting my eyes and I was confused once again.

"It was a joke Sweetheart." I squeezed her hand for insurance but she just nodded her head slightly.

"No that's – I meant about you finding out you're my mate. I didn't want you finding out the way you did." She shyly confused and I couldn't help but think that was adorable. _What the hell man? You just met the girl and you are already going soft…snap out of it! _I quickly shook the reprimanding thoughts away as I simply blamed my kindness on the fact that I haven't properly fed yet.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Once everyone was settled in the castle."

I didn't say anything after that. I wasn't really mad at the idea of not knowing the truth now but I was madder at the idea of missing out on moments like this with her if I did find out the truth later. _Whether she told me or not, you wouldn't have figured it out soon…it was only a matter of time. _My inner voice pointed out to me and I couldn't help but agree. "I think I would have figured it out before then." She slowly turned her head to look at me as she adorned a questioning expression on her face. "I don't know if this mate thing as anything to do with it but I was immediately drawn to you Bella." I confessed as I started rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

I could instantly see the shock in her chocolate brown eyes. "Does that mean-"

"Yes…I want you as my mate." I told her before I slowly leaned towards her and claimed her lips with my own.

**Gabriel's POV:**

After that exhausting meeting, I had sent everyone to their rooms as they were all giving me a migraine with all their bickering. I mean, seriously, you try to make sure they survive in the coming battle and the thanks you get for that is them yelling their heads off when they come across their nemesis. I mean I could leave them to perish while I drink away the day in a bar with loads of women flinging themselves at me…I could easily flash on out and do that but I couldn't leave my sister to deal with everyone in my absence, not after that vision she just had.

Just to be safe so that blood wouldn't be shed in this castle, I casted a spell on everyone's room so that certain people couldn't go into certain rooms…think of it as a magical look. I especially had those for the Cold Ones and the La Push Shifters under the spell and I placed the spell on anyone for and against the sacrifice…at least then Elena would be safe from Elijah, the Martins, Rose and Trevor or from Jules and her pack of wolves.

I was about to bring out my stash of alcohol when I felt someone outside my door. I instantly flashed to my door and I opened to reveal the she-wolf as she crept down the hall to her room.

"I thought I told everyone to go to their rooms after the meeting." I couldn't help but say as I leaned against my door frame and I was instantly satisfied when I saw her body tense up as she stopped in her tracks.

She growled before she turned to face me. "Sorry but I don't take orders from you." She defiantly stated and I couldn't help but be impressed.

I chuckled. "Sweetheart, as long as you're under my roof and under my protection, you're under my command." I told her with a smirk before I let my face drop down into a more serious expression. "So loose the attitude or your stay here will not be pleasant." I knew she heard the threat in my words by the flinch that I noticed go through her body but she didn't lose her defiant stances.

"It's already unpleasant so I can't see how you could make it any worse." She countered as she folded her arms across her chest.

I instantly got the vibe that it wasn't the fact that she was in the same building as vampires that had her on edge but it was something else...and I had a slight suspicion about it. I instantly snapped my fingers so that I appeared just behind her and I was impressed when she instantly turned around once she realized I wasn't in front of her anymore. "This wouldn't have to do with a certain alpha wolf now would it?"

She growled which was all the answer that I needed.

"Come take a walk with me Sweetheart…maybe I could help." I suggested as I walked towards her, slung my arm across her shoulder as I dragged her to walk with me.

She resisted for a bit but I could feel her submitting when she finally realized that I was stronger and that I wasn't going to give up at all…it wasn't my style. "I have a name you know." She stated with a huff.

I smirked. "Oh I know but until you stop growling at me like a pet, you're stuck with the pet names." I nonchalantly explained before I snapped my fingers once again as I teleported us out to mine and Bella's secret garden. It was still protected within the castle walls but I usually come here when I wanted complete and total privacy or when I wanted to meet Bella if we were million miles away from one another.

The she-wolf stood in awe as she took in her new surroundings and I couldn't really blame her, the garden had its own beauty. "What could you possible tell me that would make me stop growling at you?" She slowly stated before she returned her attention onto me, not realizing that I had taken a seat on the bench right by the flowerbed that contained all sorts of flowers...one of Bella's favorite things about the garden.

I gave her a lopsided smile. "How about the mere fact that _I_ know how to make you completely _let go_ of your bitterness when it comes to Sam Uley."

Her expression turned to one of shock. "You could do that?"

I rolled my eyes. "What part of _most powerful witch in the world_ did you not understand?" I told her arrogantly and normally that would get me a scoff or an eye roll but instead she slowly walked towards me in a trance before she took a seat beside me on the bench.

"How?" She questioned after a few moments in silence.

"By finding your imprint."

"I don't want to." She quickly countered back and I couldn't help but look at her with a raised eyebrow as her attitude tells me that she's against the whole, which I found odd.

I laughed. "Sweetheart, the only reason you feel like crap is because you feel betrayed not only by your alpha but by your cousin as well." I bluntly told her as I looked out towards the garden as I took in nature's beauty and all the calming noises that came with it. "If you never went through the transformation then it would be easier for you to move on but you can't, not with that wolf telepathy your pack has going on." I finished off before giving her a look as I challenged her to disagree with my logic. She didn't.

She sighed. "And finding my imprint will make it all go away? Just like that?" She looked me directly in the eye, something she hasn't done before, and I could instantly see that little ounce of hope hidden deep in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel bad for the she-wolf.

I nodded my head reassuringly. "Yes Leah. From what I understand, the love you once had for your former lover would be the love you would feel for a brother…nothing romantic. The only romantic feelings you'd have would be focused on your imprint if that is the relationship they want with you. And even if they aren't ready for that, any relationship you have with your imprint will be satisfying enough for you." I explained as best as I could because when it came time to learning about the other supernatural creatures, I became the werewolf expert while Bella became the vampire expert.

"No romantic feelings for Sam?" She questioned with a little doubt and hope mixed into her voice.

I nodded once again. "Once you find your imprint, any feelings directed outside your imprint that you harbor would turn platonic…except for family, those would remain the same." I corrected myself quickly after I realized I forgot to mention that specific category.

"What if I don't have an imprint?" I could hear the vulnerability in her voice and I immediately knew that this kind of talk didn't happen for her often.

"You do."

"But what if I don't. I'm the only female wolf in the history of my tribe so how do you know that I will have an imprint too?" She was starting to get a little frantic and all I really wanted to do was shake her until she stopped but I resisted. Instead I groaned out of frustration as I ran my hand through my hair.

I turned a bit on the bench so that I was facing her a bit better before I spoke. "Every soul has a perfect match; a soul mate. Different species call them by different names; your tribe calls them imprints, humans call them soul mates, vampires and witches call them mates but the match is always the same no matter what the species is." I had made a few hand gestures along the way which seemed to help but she still had a quizzical look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"When a person dies, the soul gets _recycled_, right?" I asked her and I get a nod as her response. "Well even though a soul gets recycled, the mark of their perfect match is still etched into the soul…it never changes."

I didn't say anything as I could see that she was absorbing the words which was fine as I enjoyed the calming sounds of nature. "That's confusing." She finally commented and I couldn't help but let an amused laugh out.

"I've had four thousand years to come to terms with it."

She nodded in awe before it seemed like a thought popped into her mind. "If you could find my imprint, then where's your soul mate?"

I sighed, not liking that I was asked that question even though it was a logical one to ask with the way the conversation had been going. "The spell I would use to find your imprint won't work on me or my sister. The most we'd get is the name that is currently attached to the soul and that's it while I'll be able to locate yours with the spell." I explained to her with a shrug as I made sure that it didn't show that the thought was depressing.

I personally don't mind not having my mate because it means that I could freely come and go as I pleased with the female population but over the centuries, I could see how much it had hurt Bella that she couldn't feel that connection that mates share between each other. It even pained her when she learned the new name that was attached to her soul mate as it meant that the previous one had passed on, ending her chances of meeting him during that reincarnation. Although I'm really glad she's finally found Damon, when the time comes, I'll meet my mate and I'll accept that because everything happens when they need to happen.

"That must suck for you." Leah's voice immediately brought me out of my musing,

I nodded my head as if I didn't give a care in the world. "Yeah, well when you can live forever you don't really have a find-your-mate time limit."

She gave a small throaty-laugh before she stopped herself. "I guess. Do you know her name?"

"At the moment, it's Montana Everheart and I don't know where she is." I admitted as I remembered the day that the spell alerted me once again that my mate's name had been changed as it signified the end of the previous life. No one knows this, well to some extent Bella does, but I frequent around bars a lot and I breeze through the female population so fast so that its quicker for me to find _her_. Once I find _her_, the bond could be solidified and then if she isn't immortal already, I could perform a spell that would turn her into one but I doubt that I'll be needing that spell since it's been a few decades since I received that name change notification.

"She sounds…unique." Leah piped in as she gave me a small smile.

I grinned. "Aren't we all?" I quipped which got her smile to widen with mirth. "Anyways do you want me to do the spell?" I asked her as I became serious all of a sudden.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"Well let's get started, we need to gather a few ingredients…it's a complex spell." I told her as I stood from the bench, my hand out as I waited for her to take it. She did and I immediately helped her onto her feet.

"No one needs to get hurt right? Not like what's in store for that Gilbert girl right?" She questioned as she kept eye contact with me. My guess was that she did that to gauge whether I was lying or not…I didn't mind as the act just impressed me even more as she's not the type of girl to take anything at face value. I could already sense that once you had this she-wolf's trust, you had her alliance indefinitely.

"Nope, just some simple witches' ingredients and your blood. That's all."

She sighed out of relief. "That's good."

"Yup and now that we have that covered, let's get started." I slung my arm around her shoulder and before she could protest, I snapped my fingers which had us instantly transported back inside the castle, mainly into the secured room where Bella and I kept all the ingredients that were specifically used for spells. With another snap of my fingers, the spell appeared in my hands with the list of ingredients at the bottom. I handed the page to Leah and without saying a word, we both got started on finding the ingredients.

"Umm Gabe, I don't know what half these things are, I mean seriously root of baby's breath, nail of a dragon, lochness scale, phoenix feather, blood of seeker and a fucking tooth of a griffin? Do these things even exist?"

"Yes they do, as a matter a fact here are all the ingredients. I just need blood from your chest, I know it sounds freaky but it's basically the blood closest to your heart so it could help better."

I quickly cut her before she could go on a long fucking rant about safety and that shit, as soon as I cut her I could hear feet running in this direction, sounds like multiple feet too, I put a physical shield on the door that only Bella and her mate could get through. I saw one enraged Sam Uley bounce off the shield first; he quickly phased and snarled at us. Leah phased and stood protectively in front of me.

Wow nice, never had a girl defend me before. I turned and put the vial on the table as I turned around, I felt a portal open and it wasn't someone I was familiar with. But I knew as soon as she stepped through it I knew who she was. Sam turned to attack her I quickly intercepted his claw at her and through him outside. I crouched snarling, ready for another attack. I felt Leah come stand next to me in her wolf form, crouched next to me. My mate flipped over my head, out the window.

I let out a snarl of anger and followed her, along with Leah, I found my mate pinning Sam to the ground with a blade at his throat. I was so shocked that I stood there and watched as she fucking threatened him.

"If you ever fucking charge or attempt to hurt my mate, I'll kill you where you stand wolf and I don't miss!"

_Is it wrong to be so turned on that she is threatening violence to someone? I apparently didn't think so. _

She got off him and started towards me, when she was only a few feet away from Sam I saw him lunge at her and knew I was going to be too late, then she did something unexpected, she fucking disappeared in a flash of blue light and appeared behind him with a blade in his leg. She then disappeared again and appeared in front of me. I reached up and took her in my arms.

I didn't hear or feel her until she was next to me. "Hi my name is Bella; the idiot you are hugging is my brother, two things first 1. Who and what are you? 2. Welcome to my weird but functioning family."

My mate moved out of my arms, "Hello Bella, my name is Montana; Moz for short, I am an original vampire with witch powers, my dad was an original vampire and my mom was a witch, I think you guys my know my mom or at least heard of her, her name is Lilith Jasmine, she goes by Jasmine. My father is Kodi, pronounced Cody. I have his black hair and her looks but his eyes which are blue."

My mate was the first of her kind, I have heard of Jasmine and Kodi. They were the first original vampire and witch to have kids that was almost over eight centuries ago. She really is oldest of the old from her kind.

**Bella's POV: **

Kissing Damon was like nothing I've ever experienced before in my four thousand years. It was amazing how I could feel everything in that one kiss but unfortunately, I had to pull away from the kiss when I got an unwanted chill down my spine.

Damon gave me a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right." I told him before I focused my power as I tried to pinpoint the cause of the chill. I instantly zoned in on Gabriel and realized that he was being attacked by the alpha Shifter. My eyes widened at the realization. "Gabe..." I whispered before I latched onto Damon's arm. "He needs us." That's all I said as an explanation before I snapped my fingers which teleported us to where Gabriel was which was in the field with Leah in her wolf form in front of him while a girl I've never met before held a blade to the alpha shifter's throat. I had a slight suspicion about who the girl was since only specific people could enter the castle grounds and her threat to Sam Uley confirmed it...she was my brother's mate.

I watched as the girl released him as she started towards my brother but before she could reach him, Sam attacked and before either me or Gabe could do anything, the mystery girl did it herself by stabbing the wolf in the leg before reappearing instantly in front of Gabriel before he pulled her into a hug.

It was at that moment that I introduced myself to the girl, who I learned was Montana, while Leah stood between Sam and us as Damon glared at the wounded wolf. I was definitely impressed with the brief history 'Moz' provided and I instantly liked her as I knew she would be good for my brother.


End file.
